


Fanart "Adjustment Bureau AU"

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [7]
Category: Adjustment Bureau (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Part 3 of the AU! Series.





	1. Chapter 1

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as David Norris.  
>  **Charles Xavier** as Elise Sellas.  
>  **Logan** as Harry Mitchel.  
>  **Sebastian** **Shaw** as Agent Thompson.  
>  **Emma** **Frost** as Charlie Traynor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as David Norris.  
>  **Charles** **Xavier** as Elise Sellas.  
>  **Logan** as Harry Mitchel.  
>  **Sebastian** **Shaw** as Agent Thompson.  
>  **Emma** **Frost** as Charlie Traynor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as David Norris.  
>  **Charles** **Xavier** as Elise Sellas.  
>  **Logan** as Harry Mitchel.  
>  **Sebastian** **Shaw** as Agent Thompson.  
>  **Emma** **Frost** as Charlie Traynor.


	4. Chapter 4

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as David Norris.  
>  **Charles** **Xavier** as Elise Sellas.  
>  **Logan** as Harry Mitchel.  
>  **Sebastian** **Shaw** as Agent Thompson.  
>  **Emma** **Frost** as Charlie Traynor.

 


	5. Chapter 5

> **Erik Lehnsherr** as David Norris.  
>  **Charles** **Xavier** as Elise Sellas.  
>  **Logan** as Harry Mitchel.  
>  **Sebastian** **Shaw** as Agent Thompson.  
>  **Emma** **Frost** as Charlie Traynor.


End file.
